


Vinaigrette

by Cheshyr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Damn straight this fic is happy!, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Pack Family, Pack Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Stiles doesn't actually <em>want</em> to be pack. The pack promptly sets to fixing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinaigrette

**Author's Note:**

> Yadda, yadda, un-beta'd, no season two compatible, Hell yes I do what I want.  
> This story was a response to the numerous stories (that I LOVED, seriously, not dissing!) that involved Stiles feeling insecure and not thinking he's pack. I love mixing things up. ;)  
> (YES, this fic is happy! I promise!)

None of them saw it coming, although in all honesty, they probably should have.

It started innocently enough, a pack meeting at the Hale mansion. ‘Pack meeting’ pretty much being just an excuse for the group of teens to hang out and bug their alpha under the guise of discussing important matters or connecting or something. As it was, they were all piled in the dilapidated living room, scattered on the various dying pieces of furniture that Stiles had scavenged from a range of yard sales and thrift stores. Allison and Lydia were determined to get the guys to agree to some form of pack bonding day, which, to them, clearly involved a trip to the mall. Well, Lydia had suggested getting a group deal on manicures or facials, but had been shot down rather quickly.

“Come on, we should do _something_.” Allison complains, her lips pouting as yet another idea is shot down.

“I don’t see what the problem was with a movie night.” Lydia chimes in.

Jackson glares over at her, “I don’t have a problem with it if _we_ get to choose the movie.”

“Oh please, you say you don’t like The Notebook, but I saw the way you teared up when-“

“I did not!” Jackson exclaims indignantly, looking far to red to be believed. His ex-girlfriend smirked smugly at him, while Stiles laughed from the armchair where he was sprawled. Turning his glare to the human, Jackson growled, “Why don’t you come up with an idea, Stilinski?”

“Yeah, Stiles,” Allison agrees, “everyone in the pack needs to contribute ideas.”

The teenager turns to her, raising an eyebrow, “I am _not_ pack.” he states plainly.

“What? Of course you are!” Scott cries out.

Derek looked over from his place leaning in the doorway between the doorway and the kitchen, speaking up for the first time. “Stiles, pack isn’t limited to werewolves-“

“Well duh.” Stiles rolls his eyes, “There were humans in your family, and of course they were pack. When I say I’m not pack, I’m not saying I think you guys don’t consider me pack, I’m saying I don’t _want_ to be pack.”

The expressions he receives are varied, from Jackson, who looks mildly offended, Allison, who looks confused, Scott, who looks like an honest to God kicked puppy, Lydia, who looks intrigued, to Derek, who looks just plain stunned.

Glancing around the room, Stiles sighs heavily and leans forward, “I will not,” He says slowly, enunciating each word carefully as if he were explaining this to children, “put myself in a situation where I am obligated to take orders.” After a pause, he shrugs, slouching back in his seat, “Which is not to say I’ll never listen to you, or wont take orders when I agree with them. But I prefer the freedom to disagree.”

When he is met with more silence, the group still trying to think of how to respond, he lets out a huff of laughter. “Are you guys honestly surprised? Think about everything you know about me. Do I honestly seem like the type of person to do what I’m told just because I’m a lower rank? If I was pack I would only disrupt the delicate balance that our newly appointed alpha has established.” He throws Derek a thumbs up, but the werewolf only drops his jaw indignantly.

“But, but…” Scott’s eyes are wide and sad, “you’re supposed to be pack with us!” 

Stiles smiles fondly at his friend, reaching over to pat his hand reassuringly, “There, there, Scott. I’m still your friend, ally, support system, etcetera. You just can’t tell me what to do.” 

There is a beat of silence, and then the room erupts into noise, everyone talking at once. Stiles sighs, and is almost positive that this will not end well.

~

He is almost entirely right, and the next week is the most interesting of his life.

~

The next day, Stiles opens his locker to find a folded piece of paper taped to the inside of the door. Opening it, he finds a crude crayon drawing of everyone in the pack, himself included, with their names underneath each figure and the words “PACK MEANS FAMILY” written sloppily across the top. When he flips it over, he finds “Join?” written on the back with two boxes labeled “yes” and “no” below it. Stiles has to stand for a good ten seconds and just breath deeply to keep from completely loosing it, but it is in vain when he closes his locker to reveal Scott standing there, staring at him with the biggest, puppy-est eyes Stiles has ever see. Then he looses it.

Stiles doubles over, laughing so hard there are tears streaming from his eyes and passing students give him part concerned, part freaked out looks. He braces himself with one arm against his locker and one hand on his knee. Through his hysteria he sees another pair of legs come to stand beside Scott.

“I told you it was a stupid idea.” Jackson folds his arms across his chest, glaring at the ground like a petulant child. Scott has his shoulders hunched, lower lip sticking out ever so slightly.

When Stiles finally manages to even his breathing, he straightens himself, smiling widely and wiping the tears from his face. He glances down at the picture in his hand once more before reaching out and patting Scott affectionately on the cheek.

He held up the drawing as he backed away, “This is going on the fridge.”

And with that, he turned around and made his way to class, leaving the two werewolves to stand dejectedly in the hallway.

~

The next morning, Derek walks into his kitchen and does a double take when he sees the drawing taped to his fridge. His face scrunches in confusion, and then mortification when he sees the character with “Derek” written under it, a stick figure with a clumsily drawn black jacket, red splotches on the shirt, spikey hair, and fangs sticking out of the smile on its face. He feels his face heat up when he notices that it is subtly holding hands with the “Stiles” figure.

For a moment, the werewolf just stares, before exclaiming to the empty house,

“What the _Hell_?!”

~

During lunch the next day, Stiles is picking at the cafeteria food suspiciously, half convinced that the potatoes had just moved, when three werewolves and a huntress slide into the seats next to him. 

“What do you have there, Stiles?” Lydia asks innocently.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure.” The teen admits, “I think it’s alive though…”

“Here,” Allison pulls out a sandwich from a paper bag and pushes it in front of Stiles, “It’s ham with Swiss cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, mustard, and mayo on a French roll.”

“And I got these from the vending machine.” Jackson tosses a bag of barbeque potato chips beside the sandwich.

“And my mom baked these last night.” Scott placed a Tupperware container filled with chocolate chip cookies on the table as well.

For a moment, Stiles just stares. “Um…”

“Oh! And you’ll need a drink of course.” Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out a plastic drink container filled with a thick brown liquid.

Stiles felt his jaw drop. “Is that a milkshake?”

“Extra chocolate and made with real vanilla ice cream.” The red-head states proudly, and the teens all look at their friend hopefully.

“Wait, so you’re _bribing_ me now?” He asked in amazement. Shameless, the group nods enthusiastically. Stiles puts his head in his hands. “Guys, I appreciate all this, really. But you’re not going to change my mind.”

“Why not?” Scott whined. 

“Because,” he sighed, “I don’t do well with authority, you know that.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I know you’re… stupid.” Jackson blurted out, before growling in frustration and stomping away. 

Lydia glared as she stood up, pointing an accusing finger in Stiles’ face, “You’re tearing this family apart!” She then turned with a huff and followed after the lacrosse captain.

Looking at his remaining two friends, they both simply stared at him forlornly. Stiles dropped his head onto the table, before reaching over and opening the bag of chips.

~

Later that week, the group is meeting at the Hale house again. Stiles had warned them that he would be running late due to an argument with his dad (no he could _not_ have a double cheeseburger, Stiles didn’t care who just won the world series). When he finally arrives, he finds the entire pack squished onto one couch, practically on top of each other. Stiles is familiar with the “puppy piles” that had begun after Lydia and Jackson had been turned. Apparently werewolves’ sense of touch was extremely sensitive, and one of the best forms of comfort they could offer each other. 

Shrugging, Stiles drops his bag by the front door and makes his way over, only to have Jackson throw an arm out, stopping him from sitting.

“No! This pile is pack only!”

The human raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

Jackson smirks triumphantly. “That’s right. Bet you wish you were pack now!”

“Um, no, not really.” Stiles puts his hands on his hips, “Believe it or not, being a dick does not make me want to join your pack more.” He chastises. 

For a moment, the other boy looks properly reprimanded, before steeling himself and glaring, “You’ll come around, just wait.” 

“Fine, whatever. Have your pack time.” Stiles turns around, prepared to leave and do classwork at home or something.

“Wait!”

“Lydia, no!” Jackson scolds as the girl squirms, trying to free herself from the tangle of limbs. “We agreed!”

“I know, I know, but…” She pauses in her escape attempt, turning wide eyes to Stiles. He smiles at her. Ever since she was turned, they had become good friends, allowing Stiles to finally move on from his childish crush. He had even confided in her about his new interest, when he was too insecure to tell anyone else. And in return, she had confided in him about bits of her life, including what he knew she was thinking right now.

The teenager opened his arms, and Lydia smiled widely, leaping from the couch and throwing her arms around him. “Stiles gives the best hugs!” She exclaims nuzzling his fondly.

Stiles laughs as Jackson groans, “You’re ruining the plan!”

“Alright, that’s it.” Derek, who up until this point had been quietly watching from one side of the pile, shoved the remaining teenagers off of him, standing abruptly and narrowing his eyes at the human. “You. Come with me.”

Shrugging, Stiles released Lydia and followed the alpha out the front door until they were standing in front of the porch. 

The werewolf sighs as he turns to face him. “Look, I know they’re being kind of crazy, but I want you in the pack too.”

Groaning, Stiles throws his arms in the air, “Seriously? Come on, I already said-“

“Just hear me out.” Derek interrupts. He fidgets nervously, “You said you didn’t want to be pack because you didn’t want to be a ‘low rank’ or something, right?” Stiles nods. “Well, what if you were a… higher rank.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I’m intrigued. Elaborate.”

“Well, members of the pack have to listen to the alpha, but they also have to listen to the alpha’s…. significant other.” Stiles feels both his eyebrows rise. “And they have equal say with the alpha.”

“…Are you asking me to be alpha female?”

“No! I mean, not exactly. It’s… I…” Stiles has to cover his mouth with his hand, because a tongue-tied and flustered Derek is absolutely priceless. Finally, the werewolf growls in frustration, “It’s not a gender thing! It’s just that alphas need a partner to help balance things, give different opinions.” He shrugs, trying to hide the blush growing on his cheeks, “Basically everything you already do.”

Stiles can feel his heart beating just a little too hard. His first instinct is to just accept, but he swallows, and narrows his eyes in suspicion. “Are you only offering this to get me in your pack.”

Derek jerks his head up, eyes wide, “No! I mean, I do want you in my pack, but, that’s not why I’m offering. I…” The way his face is twisted, Stiles could swear that the act of expressing emotion was actually physically painful for the werewolf. “I want you to be my partner.”

“Now, I’m sorry, but I need to get this absolutely clear,” Stiles is too afraid to get his hopes up, “do you mean that like ‘partner in crime’? Or are you, like, asking me out? Because it kind of sounds like you’re asking me out.”

“I _am_ asking you out! God, this is not supposed to be this difficult!” Derek grips his hair in sheer frustration.

But Stiles feels his face break into a wide grin. “Then okay.”

Derek blinks up at him in surprise. “What?”

“Okay. Okay to the dating, and okay to the pack.” He takes a few steps closer, “So we’re like co-alphas now, right? I can deal with that.”

There is a moment of hesitation, and then Derek is suddenly kissing him, and after a brief squeak of surprise, Stiles wastes no time returning the affection. When they finally pull apart, Stiles is literally breathless. “Yeah, I can deal with that, too.”

“Did it work?!” 

The two boys twist around and see four teenagers watching them eagerly from the front door. Lydia is smirking deviously at Derek, who blushes again. Looking between the two, Stiles narrows his eyes at the girl. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” She states innocuously, “I just had a little conversation with him-“

“More like five.” Derek grumbles under his breath.

“-about a certain human’s feelings and the proper way they should be dealt with.” Lydia finishes undeterred.

Stiles gapes indignantly. “You little minx! I told you that in confidence!”

“Yeah, that was your first mistake.” Allison chimes in.

Groaning, Stiles turns and drops his head onto Derek’s chest. “Can my first act as co-alpha be to put them up for adoption.”

Derek pats his back sympathetically. “If only.”

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

His head is pulled up and he receives a quick peck on the lips before being pulled back inside to be tacked by an overenthusiastic group of werewolf puppies. Derek laughs.

“Not if I can help it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I realize that this might not be the best story, the best plot, or the best writing in general. I accept that. But dammit sometimes I need to write something happy!! Cuddles and rainbows and fluff, OH SHIT. Even I can't be depressing all the time, sheesh...
> 
> Also, my justification for Lydia and Jackson in this story: I feel like with their less than functional home lives, they'd be quick to latch on to the idea of pack family, and the ones who as a result become the most distraught when that dynamic is threatened. In my opinion. Feel free to disagree! :)
> 
> And another thing that probably no one cares about but I'm gonna tell you anyway... If you were wondering why none of my stuff is season two compatible, here's the story: I watched season one, and then I read all sorts of fics featuring this particular pack family (with Jackson and Lydia being werewolves) and I fell in love with it and started writing literally twelve (TWELVE) different stories surrounding said pack family. So I do love Erica, and Isaac, and Boyd, but I want to finish these twelve (seriously, what is my life?) first, and then I will start writing stories that ARE season two compatible. Honest!
> 
> So, I hope you enjoyed. I have another multi-chapter fic in the works that is more serious than this (and better written) but way less angsty than my other stuff that I will hopefully post this weekend, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


End file.
